This invention relates generally to keyboard apparatus employing variable key legends; and more particularly concerns a device employing different "pages" or "fields" of key legends, such "pages" being selectable and usable in conjunction with a fixed key panel having a limited number of key areas.
In conventional keyboard equipment the number of keyboard configurations that may be employed by the user is quite limited, each configuration defining a fixed set of keys. While any key may be used for as many different functions as correspond to the labels on the key, it becomes difficult to provide more than a very few such labels on any one key. To appreciably increase the number of functions that may be performed or initiated by a key, it is desirable to achieve key identity or association with many labels, and in selected relation.